1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hand-held electronic remote controller or remote commander devices such as are used to control host devices such as televisions, video players, audio players and cable boxes, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Prior Art
All of the prior art of record in prior U.S. application Ser. No. 09/148,806 is hereby considered disclosed, copies of the disclosures are present and publicly available in the prior Application file.
Prior art hand-holdable remote controllers for remotely controlling host devices such as televisions, cable boxes and satellite receivers therefor, video and audio players and the like have been used for many years. A typical prior art remote controller comprises a housing usually small enough to hold in a single hand. With wireless hand-held remote controllers, by far the most common today, a battery power source is contained within the housing. Wireless remote controllers are most commonly used directly or indirectly for controlling televisions, video and audio players due to the added convenience and safety of not having an electrical cord extending from the remote controller to the host device and one which a person could trip over. Within the typical remote controller housing is an electrical power source connected to electronic circuitry. The circuitry is for generating specific function-control signals for instructing the host device to perform a desired function. A radiation emitter, most commonly an infrared light emitter, is supported by the housing and connected to the circuitry to be controlled thereby. The radiation emitter, from one viewpoint, is typically considered a part of the circuitry. The radiation emitter emits radiation representative of or carrying a function-control signal from the circuitry of the remote controller to the host device. Exposed on the exterior of the housing is a plurality of finger depressible buttons which interface with momentary-on sensors of the controller. The momentary-On sensors are simple On/Off switches which assume a normally off or open position, and which interface between the exposed buttons and the circuitry of the remote controller. The momentary-On sensors typically are positioned between the exposed button portions and the circuitry which is typically on a circuit board. As will be detailed, the exposed portions of the buttons are often integral components of the sensors, or at least can be viewed as such particularly when elastomeric dome-caps sensors are employed. The exposed buttons allow interfacing of a human digit such as a finger or thumb with the electrical switches to close the switches in order to control the circuitry to actuate (or deactuate) a function of the host device via a function-control signal released electronically in the circuitry and sent via the radiation emitter to the host device. Typically each push button is associated with the circuitry such that each button is associated with only one of many function-control signals which the remote controller can output, and this explains the many buttons commonly on prior art remote controllers.
As those skilled in the art understand, host devices structured for remote control include a control-function signal receiver and circuitry for reading and processing the received control-function signals from the remote control, and for acting upon a received signal.
Host devices such as televisions, satellite receiver tuners or cable boxes for televisions and VCRs and DVDs which include tuners for selecting channels and which are structured for remote control, typically function with remote controllers which include a depressible channel-up button for scrolling or tuning upward through the channels at a predetermined rate for as long as the button is depressed, and a separate channel-down button for scrolling or tuning downward through the available channels at a predetermined rate as long as the button is depressed. When the channel-up or channel-down button is depressed, a function-control signal is sent from the remote controller to the host device, and is repeated at a predetermined rate until the depression of the button is released. The specific function-control signal, typically being a repeating digital bit stream, is such that it contains information which informs the host device as to which button is depressed, i.e., channel up or down, and the host device initiates the requested action. If the requested action is to move upward through the available channels, scrolling upward through the channels occurs for as long as the button is depressed, and the rate of scrolling is a predetermined rate. If the channel scroll down button is depressed by the user, the scrolling downward through the channel occurs for as long as the button is depressed, and the rate of downward scrolling is also a predetermined rate.
Due to the predetermined rate channel scrolling, it can require an excessive amount of time to scroll from one end of the available channels to the other end, for example, from channel 100 up to channel 555. Also, if the predetermined rate of scrolling through the channels is excessively high, it becomes difficult to stop at a particular desired channel. Therefore, many remote controllers of the type allowing channel selection, particularly those for control of televisions and associated equipment, include a keypad comprising a plurality of depressible buttons, the buttons each having an assigned number usually printed on the button, with ten buttons typically being used and each button assigned a number from 0 up to 9. A button assigned 1 can be pressed to call for channel 1, or pressed, and followed within a pre-determined brief time frame by the pressing of a 0 button to in effect call for channel 10. The 2 button pushed by itself calls for channel 2, while the 9 button calls for channel 9, and the 8 button pressed and followed by pressing the 7 button within a brief time frame calls for channel 87 as those skilled in the art as well as users of such remotes understand. With some remote controllers, pressing three channel buttons in a short interval can be used to select channels in the 100s, e.g. pressing 2 and then 3 and then 6 within an alloted time interval calls for channel 236. This procedure is at best awkward to many users.
In some prior art remote controllers associated with television channel selection, particularly modern high channel count receivers, the channel scrolling buttons when depressed to close the switch provide more than one predetermined rate scrolling speeds, i.e., when the button is first depressed, channel changing is slow, and with continued depression of the button over time, high scrolling speeds are obtained. Such multiple predetermined rate scrolling speeds are selected based on how long the normally open momentary-On switch associated with the channel up or down scrolling button has been closed. For example, if a user depresses and holds down the channel scroll up button, scrolling begins at a first predetermined rate which is relatively slow, and within a pre-determined period, a counter in the electronics of the host device initiates the electronics to utilize a second and faster predetermined rate of scrolling through the channels. Upon the scroll up button being released, the associated system stops scrolling and resets. Subsequent depression and holding of the scroll up button again requires the first predetermined rate to first be initiated and be held for a period of time, after which the second and faster predetermined rate of scrolling is automatically initiated. While this multi-speed predetermined rate scrolling arrangement might be considered an improvement over a single predetermined rate channel scroller, there are still shortcomings. One clear problem is that there is no ability to gradually slow down the predetermined high scroll rate. The resulting excessive scrolling speed near a desired channel renders it difficult to stop scrolling on the desired channel. Additionally., while the user can scroll through many channels quickly, and then release the scroll button prior to reaching the desired channel, the scroll button will again need to be depressed to advance further toward (or backward to) the target channel, such depression if held too long automatically engages the second faster predetermined scroll speed and rendering it again difficult to stop precisely on the target channel.
Another shortcoming of such remote controllers providing multiple predetermined channel scroll rates related to time of button depression is the significantly long time delay required to shift from a low rate to a high rate of scrolling. Many users choose to use the number keypad for individual channel input rather than wait the time required for the scroll rate to increase. Use of the keypad is less than an optimum solution.
At least one prior art remote controller for the high end Panasonic Omnivision SVHS VCR employs, in addition to having many momentary-on switches (depressible buttons), a rotary knob linked to a rotary encoder or potentiometer coupled to the internal circuitry and used for outputting a signal via the radiation emitter to the VCR to variably control video speeds such as fast forward or reverse search modes, or the playback rate of the slow motion mode. Additional rotary knob function control technology for a remote controller or commander is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,866,542, assigned to Sony Corp. of Tokyo, Japan, and issued Sep. 12, 1989 and reissued as U.S. Pat. No. RE35343 Oct. 1, 1996. While an encoder or potentiometer can be used to control the rate of play of a recorded video in forward or reverse directions, and for controlling certain other functions such as channel selection, encoders and poteniometers are relatively expensive and physically large compared to a typical prior art On/Off depressible button switch of the type used in all such remote controllers. Additionally, in order to function well with a human digit, i.e., finger or thumb, a rotary knob is best sized substantially larger than a depressible button, which leads to the controller being physically larger. Furthermore, a rotary encoder or potentiometer requires the user to apply a rotary force to the knob, and this is a completely different action than the normal, familiar and desirable push button action associated with all or most user interfaces on a hand held remote control commander. Most users of single hand remote controllers can master use of the controller with only one hand, grasping the housing to hold the remote and using either a thumb or finger of the grasping hand to depress the desired buttons. While some can master using a rotary knob on a remote controller in a similar single hand operation, most users find it easier to utilizes both hands, one holding the housing and with the other hand rotating the knob.
The vast majority of prior art remote controllers, particularly those used with consumer electronics, employ only depressible buttons associated only with momentary-On switches interfacing with the electronics of the remote controller. The vast majority of remote controllers having a plurality of momentary-On switches and associated depressible buttons utilizing elastomeric injection molded dome-cap type momentary-On switches, and most commonly with a plurality of dome-cap switches held in close proximity to one another in a connected sheet integrally molded with the dome-caps. Elastomeric molded dome-cap momentary-On switches (sensors) are well known and widely used in the prior art as switches incorporated in such devices as remote controllers for televisions and stereos, and in electronic game remote control devices, and some computer keyboards, etc. In all of the above mentioned devices and in all known prior art where the elastomeric dome-cap sensor is employed, the molded dome-cap is always used as a component of a sensor having a single threshold serving as a simple make or break (closed or open) electrical switch in a circuit.
The term elastomeric is used to describe any rubber-like material, whether natural or synthetic.
Structurally, the prior art elastomeric injection molded dome-cap carries a normally raised conductive element or disk referred to as a pill or a carbon pill. The conductive pill is herein sometimes referred to as the xe2x80x9cactive elementxe2x80x9d. The active element in prior art elastomeric injection molded dome-cap sensors is commonly made of a binder of elastomeric or rubbery material binding carbon or carbon containing material and possibly other materials. The active element is located at the top inside of the non-conductive elastomeric dome-cap and above two proximal highly conductive elements or traces so that with depression of the dome-cap, such as with pressure applied by a finger, the active element is moved with the collapsing dome-cap into contact with both proximal conductive elements and closes an otherwise normally open circuit. Since the injection molded dome-cap is resilient, with release of pressure on the dome-cap it returns to a raised position carrying the active element with it to open the circuit. Electronic circuitry associated with the two proximal conductive elements, which are either bridged or not bridged by the active element of the elastomeric dome-cap, is circuitry which in the prior art has always been structured only to detect or read a threshold event, i.e., an open or closed, only On/Off states across the proximal conductive elements.
As those skilled in the art appreciate, most, but not all elastomeric injection molded dome-caps when depressed produce a soft snap, break-over, which is a user discernable tactile feedback. This tactile feedback occurs when the dome-cap is depressed beyond a given point; the point being where a mechanical threshold is crossed and the tactile xe2x80x9csnapxe2x80x9d is produced. The snap defining the tactile sensation occurs just prior to the active element being brought into contact with the two proximal conductive elements. The tactile sensation is perceived by the user as occurring at the same time the sensor is activated, which in the prior art is when the switch is closed. The switch remains closed until such time as the user releases pressure on the dome-cap, at which time the dome-cap being made of elastomeric material returns to a raised position carrying the active element with it and off of the proximal conductive elements. The elastomeric injection molded dome-cap typically again produces a tactile sensation as it moves upward crossing the mechanical snap-through threshold. Elastomeric injection molded dome-caps are typically molded primarily of thermoset rubber, are one-piece absent joints or seams, and provide excellent durability for a very low cost. The active element in the prior art is typically adhered to the inside top of the dome-cap during the injection molding phase of manufacturing the dome-cap.
Another type of prior art sensor, not known to be used in remote controllers, is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,806,471 issued Apr. 23, 1974 to R. J. Mitchell for xe2x80x9cPRESSURE RESPONSIVE RESISTIVE MATERIALxe2x80x9d. Mitchell describes sensors which utilize pressure-sensitive variable-conductance material to produce analog outputs. Mitchell does not use or suggest an elastomeric injection molded dome-cap used to either carry variable-conductance material or to transfer finger applied pressure into variable-conductance material. Mitchell also fails to recognize any need for or suggest the use of an elastomeric injection molded dome-cap to provide tactile feedback to the user upon actuation or de-actuation of the pressure-sensitive variable-conductance sensor. U.S. Pat. No. 4,315,238 issued Feb. 9, 1982 to F. Eventoff describes a pressure-sensitive bounceless switch absent a suggestion of using an elastomeric injection molded one-piece dome-cap or providing tactile feedback, and is thus considered to be cumulative prior art to the Mitchell disclosure. Both Mitchell and Eventoff fail to suggest use of pressure-sensitive variable-conductance sensors or pressure-sensitive variable-conductance material in a remote controller, or in a dome-cap or any sensor embodiment supplying tactile feedback, and applied to a remote controller of a host device such as a television or recorded video player, etc., and in association with circuitry structured for control or manipulation by the elastomeric dome-cap sensor applied as an analog sensor.
Clearly, prior art remote control devices fail to deliver optimum user control of highly ubiquitous consumer electronic devices. Prior art remote control devices fail to deliver user determinable channel rate control. Prior art remote control devices also fail to deliver user determinable variable video rate control in a low cost, ergonomic, familiar and desirable depressible button format.
The present invention, in one preferred form, is an improved hand-holdable remote controller for providing a human user increased control over a remotely controllable host or parent device. The present improved remote controller utilizes compression or pressure-sensitive variable-conductance analog sensors in place of some or in addition to the typical momentary-On switches associated with finger depressible buttons on the remote controller. In novel combination with the analog sensors is circuitry for reading at least three readable states, analog values or conductance levels of each of the analog sensors, the states dependant upon depressive pressure applied to a finger depressible button associated with each analog sensor. The circuitry is structured to read an immediate, instant or current state or value of the analog sensors and to emit, via an emitter such as an antenna or infrared light or the like, function-control signals outward to the host device. The function-control signals can be of varied value or varied rate. The emitted signal is representative of varying electrical conductance related to the depressive pressure on the pressure sensitive analog sensors. In one embodiment of the invention, the amount of time the button associated with the analog sensor(s) is depressed is a factor determining the type of function-control signal emitted.
With the analog sensors applied as tuner channel-up and tuner channel-down sensors with depressible buttons associated therewith, and operable with a tuner channel changer such as on televisions, satellite receiver/tuners for televisions, cable boxes or VCR channel tuners or the like, the user is provided variable channel change rate control dependant upon the degree of depressive pressure applied to the button associated with the analog sensor of the remote controller. Low depressive pressure on the channel-up button provides a low or slow rate of channel changing upward through the channels, and relatively high depressive pressure on the channel-up button provides a high rate of channel changing upward through the channels. Likewise, low depressive pressure on the channel-down button provides a slow rate of scrolling downward through the channels, and relatively high depressive pressure on the channel-down button provides a high rate of scrolling downward through the channels. Preferably, many different user determinable channel change rates are provided between low and high pressure on the associated channel change button so that the user is provided, for example, very slow, slow, medium, fast and very fast scroll rates. In a digital byte-stream, using 8 bits as a function-control signal representing a variable scroll rate analog sensor as herein taught, 256 different scroll rates can be provided the user through a single depressible button. Such an arrangement provides the user vastly improved channel scrolling control by allowing the user to apply low pressure to slowly move from one channel to the next, or to apply high pressure to move very rapidly through the channels, such as moving through 50 or 100 channels for example to get near a target channel, and then to reduce the applied pressure to the button to reduce the rate of scrolling in order to stop easily and precisely on the desired target channel.
When the analog sensors are applied as recorded video speed control sensors with depressible buttons associated therewith, such as being functional with VCRs, DVDs and the like, the user is provided variable video speed control dependent upon the degree of depressive pressure applied to an analog depressive button of the remote controller. Low depressive pressure on the speed control button provides a slow rate of scrolling through or playing the video, and relatively high depressive pressure on the speed control button provides a higher rate of scrolling through or playing the video. Preferably many video scroll rates or speeds are provided between low and high pressure applied to the associated button so that the user is provided for example very slow, slow, medium, fast and very fast video scroll rates. The video speed control can be applied to accelerate any of or all of the following modes commonly associated with recorded video players: the slow motion play mode, the standard play mode, the reverse or slow motion reverse modes, and forward and reverse scene search modes or the like. Such an arrangement provides the user vastly improved video viewing control by allowing the user to apply various degrees of pressure to one or more analog depressible buttons to vary the video speed.
A remote controller in accordance with the invention can be used with analog sensors also serving a dual role, one role as an On/Off switch and another role as a variable or analog sensor. For example, a recorded video device may be controlled with the dual role sensors in the following manner: pressing and immediately releasing a play button can be interpreted as activation of a simple momentary-On only On/Off switch, such activation indicating for example that normal play speed is desired. The same depressible button with the same sensor may be used in the second role by continuously holding down the play button beyond a given amount of time which can be interpreted as an analog input, for example, to play the video at a representative speed according to the depressive pressure. Likewise, fast forward buttons and reverse play buttons can operate in a respectively similar dual mode or dual role manner.
When the analog sensors are applied in a remote controller in accordance with the present invention for audio playback devices, the current invention offers, advantages in manipulating the audio play stream. For example, the forward play button quickly pressed and released may start normal speed audio play, pressed again quickly and released, the host device recognizes the user wishes to go to the next audio selection or song, the button pressed and held continuously beyond a given amount of time instructs the host device to fast forward the audio stream at a rate representative of the depressive pressure. Conversely, the back button may operate the same in the opposite direction. Additionally, a remote controller in accordance with the present invention offers advantage to multiple disk players having a large number of selectable CDs or DVDs or the like, wherein user determinable selection rate of disks with a single button is of significant advantage.
When the analog sensors are applied in a remote controller in accordance with the present invention for controlling Internet integrated, or like on-line computer network host devices, the current invention offers great advantage in variably controlling screen scrolling, and/or video streaming speeds, and variably and/or incrementally controlling selection of hyper-links (links) and the like.
The present invention can assume different modes of operation including modes, which may be, but are not required to be backwardly compatible with many already existing parent or host devices so as to provide users improved control. The present improved remote controller can be built as a universal remote controller capable of functioning with many existing and future host devices which are set-up to be remotely controlled.
Additionally disclosed is an improved method of controlling a host device using a hand-held remote controller, and also methods of manufacturing an improved hand-held remote controller in accordance with the present invention.
While the present improved remote controller can be structured in numerous embodiments, one or more embodiments can be achieved with few and inexpensive changes in prior art technology in order to achieve the many benefits of the present invention. For example, the prior art dome-cap sensors as described above and commonly used on remote controllers have been always used as simple momentary-On only On/Off switches or bounceless On/Off switches in associated circuitry structured to use the sensor only as such a switch. I have discovered that the active element (conductive pill or element) of such prior art dome-cap sensors is compression or pressure-sensitive and variably conductive to a useful degree, and is thus pressure-sensitive variable-conductance material. This property of the active element can be used as an analog or variable pressure sensor. With applied varying pressure changes, the active element changes it""s conductivity, i.e., resistivity, relative to the applied pressure or degree of compression of the active element. The active element, while a moderate to poor conductor when not under compressive force, drops in resistivity when placed under compressive force, such drop in resistivity being related to the amount of compression of the active element. This pressure-sensitive variable-conductance aspect of the active element in the elastomeric injection molded one-piece dome-cap opens many new and valuable possibilities of use, such as in remote controllers.
Such new-possibilities include very low cost pressure-sensitive variable-conductance sensors allowing integration into a multitude of price sensitive consumer electronic items such as remote controllers. In the past, variable-conductance sensors incorporated into consumer electronic devices were expensive potentiometers and sliding plate resistors, or pressure-sensitive sensors which have typically been even more expensive, running from a few dollars and upward per sensor, and thus such pressure-sensitive sensors are sparingly used. Pressure sensitive variable-conductance sensors are not known to have been used as analog depressible buttons or sensors on remote controllers. On the other hand, the very low-cost elastomeric dome-cap sensors are currently manufactured in very high volume and ubiquitously used as simple only On/Off switches in the large body of currently existing remote controllers.
The elastomeric injection molded dome-cap provides an extremely low cost member capable of serving multiple functions, all of which can be advantageous and beneficial for a pressure-sensitive variable-conductance sensor in a remote controller as taught herein. Such multiple functions of the elastomeric one-piece injection molded dome-cap can include: the dome-cap serving as an inexpensive return spring for ensuring termination of pressure on the active element; the top exterior of the dome-cap providing a finger engagement surface when properly fashioned for serving as a finger placement surface on which a user can press absent a requirement of additional button caps or triggers atop the dome-cap; a seal or debris excluder over electric component surfaces such as the active element and adjacent circuit elements which could be adversely affected by the entrance of foreign matter; tactile feedback to the user upon actuation and de-actuation of the active element or sensor; an ergonomically correct depressible surface which is variably depressible through a wide range, generally absent an uncomfortable hard-stop at the bottom of the depressive stroke; and the injection molded dome-cap providing these functions can be mounted on various base materials such as flexible membrane circuit sheets, rigid circuit boards and flexible membranes supported or stiffened by rigid boards which can themselves possess circuitry.
Additionally, the injection molded dome-cap can be manufactured with multiple dome-caps in a single injection molded sheet wherein all of the dome-caps can be utilized as novel pressure sensors or some of the dome-caps can be novel pressure sensors mixed with other dome-caps used as traditional momentary-On only On/Off switches. Such multiple dome-cap sheets can be highly useful in remote control devices for controlling television, video playback and the like devices wherein many functions may be best served with momentary-on switches (e.g. power On/Off toggling) while other functions (e.g. channel selecting and/or video speed buttons) can be best served with variable-conductance pressure sensors, using the teachings herein.
Another benefit taught herein is the ease of changeover by manufactures who currently make remote controller devices including housings with circuit boards therein, elastomeric dome-cap sensors associated with the circuit boards, openings through the housings to allow access to the dome-caps to allow depression thereof, and in some cases button covers over the injection molded dome-caps. Following the herein teachings, in the most minimal case, such manufacturers will only need to apply new or modified circuitry on the circuit boards capable of reading any one of at least three readable states (electric states or values) or many more representing depression of the dome-cap sensor. The at least three states of the dome-cap and active element can represent at least: 1) no pressure, 2) low pressure, and 3) high pressure applied to the dome-cap and thus the active element. The dome-cap analog sensor and circuitry arrangement as herein taught can be employed in a manner wherein not just three but many states are read, thus ensuring high resolution reading of a variably changing depressive button pressure input.
Yet another benefit of the teachings herein is that not only can a typical prior art dome-cap style switch be used as a pressure-sensitive variable-conductance sensor in a remote controller, but if desired, such a sensor can also supply the user with a tactile feedback on actuation of the sensor, and even further upon de-activation of the sensor. Benefits of the tactile feedback include a reduction of potential confusion on the part of the user as to when the sensor is actuated and de-actuated. For example, if an analog sensor or sensor used as an analog sensor of the type not having tactile feedback is minimally activated, it is difficult for the user in many instances to determine whether the sensor is still minimally activated or is entirely de-activated.